The Beautiful Life
by XxtsunamidevilxX
Summary: Remy has committed suicide with no word why, several days later a man turns up in town looking similar to him. He has been watching over Laura carefully, as he has some important information to share with her concerning his late twin brother's death and his own fate. TW: Alternate universe. OC content (give it a chance it will be great i promise), Character death, Angst/Tragedy.


_What d'you think happens when people die?_

_What do you mean?_

_As in, what do you think happens when someone is dead?_

_I believe that they stay dead._

_I see, I always thought that they get another chance at living; they get a new body, a new personality and everything stays with them, even their memories, but they are living as a better person with no worries or connection with their past role._

_That is an interesting way to think of death._

_**It's an interesting way to think of life, too.**_

* * *

Jubilee walked alongside Laura slowly, viewing all of the stores lined up beside them, looking for anything that would buy their money –actually Logan's , shoes, food; today they were able to go crazy and treat themselves for the hard work they have been doing. Laura as always wasn't so keen on the trip; she was fine with staying inside until it got dark enough that she'd want to have a walk alone. Ever since Remy left she has been needing walks a lot more to get things off of her mind, sometimes she's look at her wrists and contemplates moving her claws though her veins once more, but she knew that it hurt him when she has inflicted that pain upon herself.

Lee and Howlett had been trying their best to deal with the loss, distracting themselves with trips like these and nights out having fun and partying when they had enough energy to. Laura knew that deep inside they both mourned harder than herself as they had been around LeBeau more and knew how refreshing and soothing his presence could be if he wasn't meddling and being flirtatious. Remy had made an impact on every person he met, as sneaky and as horny as he may seem he was a good person and an even better friend. Lorna could consider him one of the closest people she has ever met in her entire life.

'Oh my gosh! Look at that scarf!' Jubilation's eyes lit up underneath her wide brimmed hat as she ogled the red feathered scarf that hung on a slim white mannequin in the window of a prom dress store, which was wearing a tight fitting black dress with silver lining around the front in the style of a corset, the dress fell to the knees with small leather tassels hanging freely. 'I like the dress' Kinney managed to mutter, looking at the details carefully 'then why don't you go and try it on?' Lee smiled and looked up to her, eyes glimmering. Logan stopped in his tracks and turned to see the girls going into the store, following them with a sigh. There was a white chandelier that hung and shimmered in the middle of the room where lots of elegant dresses stood on models and hung on racks, all of different colours; midnight blue, Rosewood, mauve, onyx. 'Now, I'm gonna go find that smashing scarf!' she ran off without a word and went searching for the article she had spotted in the window. Laura attempted to look for the dress she had seen, there was a section where all the darker colours lay, it was small but all to her liking.

She had found it and bought it out to show Logan, who was impressed with her taste and told her to try it.

Laura had found a changing room and began to undress, during this she kept looking back at the dress as if expecting someone to pop out of it and tell her it looked good; she was looking for Remy to tell her that. He had always been fascinated with her choices of what she wore and she wondered if he would like what she picked out. Its elegancy, it reminded her of him. When it was on her Jubilee stepped into the room and gave her a look of happiness, 'you really look stunning, Laura' her teeth showed as she flashed a smile 'I think…Gambit would have liked to see you in this' she looked down to the ground for a moment as Kinney turned to view every angle of the dress. They shared a moment of silence.

'I will get it'

'Yo, do you know how much money that is? You might not even wear it that much, it looks like it can get dirty very easily!-'She turned 'I still want it' she said in a monotone voice, 'If Remy would like it, maybe he would want to see me enjoy my life in it, that may include getting it dirty and perhaps even tearing parts of it' she declared 'I will wear it as much as I can' Jubilee sighed and gave a warm smile 'I think he would too, go for it, girl' with that Laura undressed herself and they all proceeded to the checkout.

'What do you guys fancy for lunch?' Howlett asked as he bought a cigar out of his rear pocket and lit it quickly 'I want pizza!' Lee exclaimed, to which the elder male laughed and agreed. Laura nodded her head slowly as she looked inside the pearl handled bag in her hands to view the dress folded neatly and wrapped in plastic. She mentally pulled a calm smile and looked up only to have herself stop and look at a person passing by.

He had pale skin the colour of pure snow with bright magenta eyes that shined within the presence of the sun. He bared a small handsome smile upon his pink lips and had luscious silk looking curtained hair that rested on his broad shoulders. He wore a black turtle neck jumper with a pink jumper that hung off of his shoulders. There was a logo of a ginger spotted kitten smiling upon it.

Laura watched in awe as he waltzed past her humming a sweet melody to himself, she turned around abruptly and watched him continue on down the street and viewed him from behind once more to make sure she wasn't fumbling or dreaming.

'Remy?' she whispered to herself as the questioned male faded into the crowd behind.

'Hey! What's up?' Jubilee called from the other side of the street, they had crossed to the pizza parlour and were waiting at the door for her and Logan stood in the same disbelief and looked to the younger Chinese female 'That looked like someone I knew too…' She looked at him with a questioned look before sighing and walking in, Howlett waited for Laura to cross and discussed what he saw with her. 'He looked just like him' the male recalled, taking a seat next to the younger girl 'he was a little different, but everything else about him was exact…' Kinney placed her bag beside her and viewed the dress once more before looking at the menu that was handed to her by a waiter. 'His eyes didn't have the black in 'em and he was pale as hell...but wow' Logan reached for his back pocket and bought out a small flask for Jubilee, who almost snatched it and downed its contents within seconds. She gulped and said with thought 'what if he isn't dead?', the other two looked to her with confused stares 'well…I don't think Gambit would just commit suicide like that, it's not like him.' She looked down to her hands which cupped the flask tightly 'I dunno, I just don't think he's die like that'

'Maybe that guy is related to him somehow, they look like they could be twins' Logan leaned back in his seat 'he doesn't know his direct family, after all'

Laura viewed the street through the window of the restaurant, her eyes searching the crowd once again for his face.

_'Perhaps he is alive'_

* * *

This was a little idea that spawned into a massive story plot and AU, it's not meant to be  
taken seriously so don't b*tch about if something isn't 'right' in here OK? or make your own damn stories.

Marvel and its characters do not belong to me.  
The character to be featured is an original character for this story (so technically not an OC really) he is not claimable.  
Any negativity will be removed.


End file.
